Segra
IRL Name: Senji Haru In-game name: Segra Nickname: Ghost Date of Birth: December 19, 2005; 17 years of age General Appearance: 5'10'' with blue hair, brown eyes, and average body build. No physical scars, tattoos, or piercings. Gender: Male Future Occupation: Solo Player, Clearer Statistics:--'' Strength: 25 Constitution: 15 Dexterity: 19 Intelligence: 13 Charisma: 15 Willpower: 25 Perception: 8 ''Skills:--'' Howl 1 Block 1 Acrobatics 1 Berserker 1 Sprint 2 One Handed Straight Sword (Title: Redemption) '''Character History: Senji was born to a poor class family and had to work at a young age to help support his family. After some time, though, his need to work to support was no longer asked of and he could return to being a teenager. During much of his life, he developed a sense of fighting with anyone that he thought deserved it. His preference was no gender biased, however. He would viciously attack anyone whom he thought he could kick around. For most of his early childhood, his sudden intake to so much responsibility caused some mental trauma that he has coped with regularly. Though he still suffers from certain conditions and is relatively quiet around large groups of others in his vicinity. Senji is very violent if given a reason to be and will push through any amount of pain to deliver twice the amount back. His condition has also made him mostly fearless and emotionless, but he still cares about people to an extent. Throughout his life after returning to normal, he soon developed a hatred for how the world behaved around him. He worked through his thoughts about the behavior of most people and found himself disgusted by the treatment of people. His quiet attitude during school was always tested to the limit by his fellow students. Names were thrown back and forth about him always being alone. And as such, he was finally fed up with people treating him like dirt. Every student within his proximity soon became his target as he suddenly lashed out, punching a single student unconscious with one shot. This violent outrage soon got Senji in trouble with the school, causing him to be transferred a total of six times to six different schools. By his fifteenth birthday, Senji had lost both of his parents to a horrible car accident and had to take care of his little sister: Miko Haru. Miko was the only family within contact of him and he always treated her like a princess, giving her anything and everything that she needed to survive. By the age of seventeen, his life was revolving around going to school, coming home, taking care of Miko, and avoiding any fights that he wanted so desperately to start. Throughout most of his teenage life, he handled Miko as best as he could, but soon became drawn to VRMMORPG. This went back into his childhood as he always loved playing video games in his spare time. The amount of time that he spent playing games soon made him neglectful of Miko and the attention that she wanted back from her big brother. In an act to get his attention, she turned off his gaming console while he was getting the World Championship score for a racing game called "Kick Motor VXS". This made him angry and he struck Miko with his fist, knocking her out. His actions soon became clear once the police arrived and took temporary custody of Miko to ensure that she was in better condition. During the four weeks that Miko was taken, Senji fell deeper into depression while drowning away his sorrow through his gaming. It still brought back the memory, causing him to cry every time. He eventually got Miko back and promised to never do anything to hurt her ever again. Now his focus while being imprisoned within Sword Art Online is doing anything and everything to get out so he can reunite with his little sister. His actions are selfish and he refuses the accept the help of anyone that he considers beneath him. His skill and experience playing games has given him the tools needed to beat SAO and return home. Though the traveling and task itself is long, he will never give up. Miko is waiting for him and he will ''crawl through Hell on Earth to protect her. '''Personality': Senji has an antisocial behavior and will avoid talking to people for as long as possible. Traumatizing events don't phase him and he simply puts off whatever doesn't have to necessarily involve him in it. He could, on occasion, lash out at others. However, he tries to cope with this by staying away from others. He presents a "tough guy" attitude and thinks that everyone else around him is a potential enemy. Through sheer, personal strength alone, Senji has pulled through countless fights (and while not always winning them) he doesn't go down without a good fight in return. His easiness to become angry or agitated would usually show in some of his sayings, such as '"Come on! I'll take you all on!" , "Don't just stand there! Fight!" , "Bring it! I won't lose to you without a good thrashing first!", etc... Weapons: (In order of acquirement) * Redemption * Bloody Vampire Category:Players